The Wizards of the Ice Age
by Franny96
Summary: Cursed by an evil wizard, a portal was opened and Team Natsu got sucked inside it and woke up in the Ice Age but not as humans but animals. Natsu's a saber-tooth tiger, Lucy's a sloth, Gray's an opposum and Erza... wait, Erza's a mammoth!


Team Natsu were walking back to their guild Fairy Tail from their mission. It was to defeat a gang of thugs who were trying to destroy a village and its people for 500, 000 Jewels. Of course they completed their mission but a few of the houses were left destroyed by Natsu's fireballs and Gray's ice arrows. And so as a reward they got 20, 000 Jewels.

Lucy signed. " Ooh, I feel so tired I could barely walk. " Natsu looked at her weirdly.

" What's with you? I don't feel tired at all! Actually, I'm more fired up for some more action! " He yelled the last part with a wide grin.

" Aye sir! " Happy yelled.

" Summoning two Zodiac spirits does take a lot of your magic, huh. Especially when you summoned Loke. " Gray said.

" I didn't summon him! You know that he can open his own gate! Besides, I had Taurus by my side, I could have taken those thugs down with him. " Lucy said angrily as she remembered when she and Taurus were fighting the thugs, one of them ran towards her and since Taurus and the others were too busy fighting more thugs and didn't have time to help her, Loke appeared in front of her just in time for the thug to hurt her and knocked him out easily.

" Well, we all know Loke's very protective of you and would even give his life to protect his princess. " Erza chuckled and Lucy blushed a little.

" And I hate it when he calls me that instead of my name. " she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

" Better than that pervert cow that's always looking at your body with hearts in his eyes. " Gray said.

" Yeah but Taurus's one of my strongest celestial spirits and it takes a lot of magic to summon Loke. " Lucy sweat dropped.

Erza nodded. " I agree but you should be thankful that he came in time to save you when that thug was about to stab you with his knife. "

" Yeah, you're right. I mean, I am thankful that he saved me. He said that if I need him, I should call him. " Lucy smiled.

" You loooooove him! " Happy teased.

" I DO NOT, SO SHUT UP! "

Natsu laughed. " Don't worry Luigi, now that we have finished the job, why don't we go somewhere to eat cause I'm hungry. You're paying! " He patted her head.

Lucy became angry and brushed his hand away. " THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER AT ALL! AND WHY SHOULD I PAY?! AND IT'S LUCY! "

" Natsu, it's ungentlemanly to let a lady pay for the food. It's the man who has to do that job. " Erza said turning to the smiling pink haired boy and the angry blonde girl.

" Who said about a man being a gentleman? Besides, Lucy always pays for the food, cause she's so nice. She's a gentle-um-... gentlewoman? "

" Aye! "

" Well, not this time. I just want to go back home, take a nice hot long bath and relax on my couch reading a book. " Lucy said.

" That's a good idea. I should take a bath too. I feel so sweaty from the fight. " Erza said and smiled. " So, I say we head to the guild first to inform the master about our completed job, then go to Lucy's place. " With that she continued walking towards the guild.

" W-wait, hold on a second. Why should you take a bath at my place? " Lucy said shakily.

" The water feels really good and I feel relaxed. Although, sometimes I feel a little lonely. Natsu, Gray, would you like to join me? " Lucy stared at her wide eyed and started freaking out.

" And you seriously think it's normal?! " Erza only nodded without hesitating.

" You-you know Erza, I prefer eating cause I'm really starving and if I don't eat, I'll pass out! " Natsu stuttered.

" Yeah, me too. I feel kinda hungry. " Gray smiled nervously.

Erza signed. " Oh well. Then we should better continue walking to the guild before it gets really late. " The others signed in relief and agreed before following her.

Suddenly, something opened in the sky. Team Natsu looked up. It looked like a portal. And it opened right above them.

" What's that?! " Gray yelled.

" I think it's a portal! " Erza yelled. Then they felt themselves being lifted in the air and going up to the portal.

" Guys, it's sucking us inside, what are we gonna do?! " Lucy panicked.

Then they heard an evil laugh. It was coming from the ground. They looked down to see a man wearing a wizard robe and black shoes. He was caring a staff as he stared up at Team Natsu smirking evilly.

" Who's that guy?! " Gray shouted.

" Is this all your doing?! " Erza yelled at the man.

The man only smirked wildly, pointed his staff towards them and said some ancient words and zapped them with his staff, everyone except Happy. They screamed in pain as the man laughed loudly.

" Oh no, Natsu, Lucy,Erza , Gray! " Happy then turned to glare at the man down. " What did you do to them?! "

" You'll find out soon when you get there. " he said and smiled evilly.

" Huh?! When we get where? What do you mean?! "

The man only waved and laughed. " Goodbye, Fairy Tail Wizards! "

With that, team Natsu got sucked inside the portal and it closed.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a horrible headache. His vision was blurry at first, but them it became clear.

" Where the heck am I? " When he stood up, he realized that something was wrong. He was up on four feet. Natsu blinked and looked down at himself and saw paws, pink paws. What the?

He looked around and saw a lake, he ran towards it and stopped to look at his reflection. What he saw made his eyes grow big and he almost screamed. He saw a face of a tiger with long, curved sabre-shaped canine teeth. He also had onyx eyes and pink fur. They stared right back at him with the same expression he had.

Natsu quickly backed away and looked at himself, eyes big and full with fear. This could only mean one thing.

" Why do I look like a freaking cat?! "

* * *

Here's another story I made, i hope you liked it. I was thinking why not make an Ice AgexFairy Tail crossover, and what if Team Natsu appeared in The Ice Age, but as animals, cool isn't it? Anyway, please read and review and tell me if I should continue, thank you, bye~!


End file.
